


Bucky Barnes: Stealer Queen

by thewhisperingstars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhisperingstars/pseuds/thewhisperingstars
Summary: Donatella Meyer thought that her Hydra days were over, until the Winter Soldier stormed into her office and killed all her employees.Held captive by Shield for stealing the Winter Soldier's files of his assassinations, Tella will do whatever it takes to gain the Avengers' trust, even if it means jeopardising her brother's life.The million-dollar question: How hard is it to get out of super-prison (and being possibly enlisted into the Avengers) if your name is Donatella Meyer? Very hard, considering the fact that the whole team of Avengers are keen to keep her.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship





	1. Leaving

"I know that all you've ever wanted was a happy ending, so I'm giving it to you, Donatella. Take it or leave it, this is your only chance."

"Why are you doing this? The only way a member leaves Hydra is by dying."

"The cost of leaving is worse than death."

"What can possibly be worse than dying?"

"You lose your powers and all your memories of them."

"That's worse than dying?"

"Oh yes, it is."


	2. Shield

"Is the printer out of ink? Again? Tim, can you pl-"

The sound of glass breaking echoed around the office, making me stop mid-sentence. I looked to my right to see a masked figure holding a massive gun, randomly shooting at my co-workers. I shrieked when Rita, my secretary, fell in a pool of blood next to me. 

Survival instincts clicked in. A fierce-looking woman with brunette boxer braids accompanied the gunman, walking in my direction. I squealed in shock and ducked under my desk, hiding behind my chair and praying that nobody would spot me.

There was blood everywhere I looked from my hiding spot. Screams and the metallic smell of blood filled the air, making me want to throw up. 

The brunette walked closer. I trembled under my desk and crouched lower, hugging my shaky legs.

Blood stained her ivory white suit, crimson red streaking the shiny fabric. She laughed dryly when her boots reached my desk. I wanted to scream, to cry even. 

"Hey." She crouched down to meet my eyes. I felt a tear slide down my face, and I curled into a ball, praying that she won't kill me. 

She didn't.

"You need to come out." Her voice, thickly and thoroughly British, was muffled with her mask, but it didn't sound as cruel as I thought it would.

I whimpered pathetically.

The lady rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a minute to calm down and get out. If you're not out, I'll send the scary one."

"Th- the scary guy who shot everyone?" I stuttered, my voice squeaky and shaking.

"Yes." 

"I- I'll come out."

I shuffled forward and stood up, almost falling over in the process.

I looked around the office I took pride in. The blinds were drawn, and the door was open. Everybody I'd worked with was dead. They lay on the blood-stained floor, some facing the ceiling and some lying face down. I couldn't look anymore without retching. 

The masked gunman stood by my desk, watching me like a hawk. He had unkempt brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and a pair of sky blue eyes that stood out on his face. The strangest thing was that he had a... metal arm? 

"Come on, soldier." The woman sighed and walked over to his side, punching him lightly on the fleshed arm. "We're going back."

"I just don't get why she looks so innocent." His voice was gruff but questioning, looking me up and down. 

Oh shit, they know...

"What did you say?" The soldier took my wrists into his roughly and placed handcuffs on them.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did." The woman replied.

"Am I under arrest?" I asked nervously, following them as the man held onto my left arm and brought me to the lift lobby outside.

"Yes." The woman replied curtly, holding the elevator door open so the soldier and I could go in. 

Oh fuck.

"Thanks, Kelsey." The man nodded at the woman as she got into the elevator with us. 

She pressed on the "G" button, and we started to descend from the top floor. The soldier still had his metal hand around my arm, but his hold had weakened, seeing that I won't be escaping anytime soon.

The lift ride was awkward until Kelsey broke the silence, leaning against the wall to face me. "Elvira Meyer?" 

"I go by my middle name. It's Donatella." I was shocked to hear my voice turn back to normal. I didn't seem so afraid anymore, it turns out.

"Alright, Donatella." 

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" I asked. I guess my sarcasm was back too.

"I don't know, do you?" The man finally spoke up, and Kelsey smirked. 

"Why so salty, old man?" The lift door opened and she walked out, using her gun to hold the lift door open.

Armed soldiers in black stood outside waiting, with "SHIELD" printed on their chests in bold.

"Shield? Holy fucks." I muttered under my breath. 

Those were the last words I said before I felt a searing pain in my right thigh, and everything turned black.


	3. Handcuffed

My eyes opened to see a metal-plated ceiling with two fluorescent tubes flickering on and off, the light blinding my eyes. I was laying down on a hard bench inside a -le gasps- cell.

My hands were now handcuffed to the desk in front of me. I sat up to see a mirror, possibly a two-way one, on one of the walls. My reflection showed a young woman with tangled honey brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes paired with perfectly ‘on-fleek’ eyebrows. 

A rattling noise sounded and I turned to see an armed woman with blonde hair open the cell door. She walked over, grabbed my arm and forced me to stand. A pair of heavy footsteps came from the corridor, and another guard walked into the cell, this one pushing me forwards. 

"I can walk on my own, mister," I said, sneering at no one in particular.

"Sorry, just doing my job." He replied easily, removing his gloved hand from my back and choosing to hold onto my upper arm in a steely grip. 

With a guard on each arm (wow, I feel so popular), I was led into an interrogation room that also had a mirror. The blonde guard left, leaving the man behind. He strapped my handcuffs into two slots on the table as I watched on. Upon finishing, he walked to a side of the small room and stood, watching me as the masked soldier had.

I could hear the sound of a door opening and I turned around in my seat. Captain America and Tin Man aka Tony Stank. This would be fun.

"It's you!" Tin Man exclaimed, pointing at me and looking at America's ass' owner in amazement. The guard had left after they arrived.

"Didn't your mummy tell you that it's rude to point?" I snapped back, peering at him for the second time that week.

"Didn't Hydra tell you to kill yourself when you get captured?" Stark sat down casually in the seat opposite mine, resting his head in his hand as he peered at me.

"Tony," Captain Crunch warned quietly.

"Cyanide pill? Didn't get the memo." I replied casually.

Cap rolled his eyes, making me grin. "Fourth of July doesn't get a seat?" I asked in mock worry, wishing that I could rest my hand on my heart for emphasis. "It's okay, you can sit on my lap."

"Stop it. You're a criminal." The most law-abiding citizen in the room spoke up, moving to stand behind Starky with his arms crossed over his defined chest. 

"How patronising." 

"Okay, we actually need to be serious now," Tin Man ordered, cracking his neck. I winced, and so did Cap.

"Where is the notebook?" America demanded irritatedly, leaning in as he practically spat the words out.

"The whaaaaaaa?"

"Goddamnit, Elvira." Stark groaned, looking back to eye the American flag. 

"It's. Not. Elvira." I sneered at Tin Man, glaring as hard as I could.

He furrowed his brows. "Then what's your name?"

"My name's Jeff." I stared blankly at Tin Man, speaking in falsetto.

"Alright, Jeff, where is the notebook?" Stark said, trying not to laugh but failing to do so. Captain Crunch remained stoic probably since he didn't know his memes.

"I don't know. Also, it's Donatella, not Jeff."

"Sure you don't." Cap's jaw twitched and I smirked at his response.

"I actually don't! I gave it to the dude and he left! Then I went back to the office! Which has nothing to do with Hydra! Happy?" 

I so was ready to get the fuck out of the Shield compound that I was pulling at the slot that held my hands in place, ignoring the fact that the handcuffs were digging into my wrists.

"No. And, for the record, your office might not be part of Hydra but all of the workers are, in fact, Hydra." Stark declared in response.

"Wait. Hol'up, how? I did my research on everyone before I hired them, thank you very much."

"You're talking a lot for a Hydra agent, so I don't know if you're lying or not." 

"That's only because agents are told to kill themselves when they're caught! Look, I... I thought that I'd be finally free from Hydra, but I guess I was wrong."

"What's gonna happen to me now?" I asked Stark since Cap still stood behind me. I do not want to go to prison. Or back to Hydra either.

"High-security holding cell, maybe."

"For stealing a goddamn notebook?"

“It’s much more than a notebook. It contains a copy of the Winter Soldier Book, and much more sensitive information. It will cause carnage in the wrong hands.” Cap said.

The door burst open and a familiar person walked in. I looked into the mirror and saw that Cap had straightened his posture and was smiling warmly at the assassin. "Hey, Bucky." 

"Wait, so your name's Bucky?" I asked the no longer masked man. 

He ignored me and instead turned to face Captain America. "She's enhanced. Step away from her, now."

"An enhanced?"


	4. Party

< one year ago >

"Hi! I'm Emily Felt, Chris Rosenberg hired me to play at a party here." I lie easily, taking my phone out and showing the receptionist a fake email that Hydra provided.

I gain entry to the Avengers facility upstate New York in a matter of minutes. A nice man leads me to a lounge where the Avengers are, alongside an assortment of guests. A violinist stands next to a Steinway grand piano, playing a piece that I don't recognise. 

Eyes are on me as I walk over to the white-painted piano in a white halter dress that Hydra also provided, opening the lid of it. The red-headed violinist finishes her piece, and we begin to play a Brahms sonata. 

An hour later, Tony Stark saunters over with a shot, motioning for us to stop. "It's so boring, can ya play something else?

I frown and look at the self-proclaimed philanthropist, containing myself from glaring at him. "What do you want us to play?" I ask sweetly. 

"Somethin' smokin' hot." He slurs and downs his drink, walking away, obviously pleased with himself.

The violinist suggests a pop song, tightening her ponytail.

"Can I pass on that? I need to use the bathroom." I reply, smiling thinly and standing up. "Where is it though?"

"Don't know."

Thanking her anyway, I walk over to the closest superhero, who happens to be Natalia Romanoff. She is conversing with Captain America when I walk over to her, but I didn't wait for them to finish before butting in.

"Excuse me," I interrupt them, pretending to look dumbstruck by them, "um, where's the bathroom?" 

"Go out from the far door and turn right and walk 'till the end." Captain America responds kindly, smiling before looking back at the assassin.

I hurry to the bathroom, releasing a sigh of relief when I see that the powder room is empty. I lock myself into a cubicle then take out my phone to get the map of the Avengers Tower. The notebook that Hydra is so keen on getting is in the Winter Soldier's room, on the thirty-fourth floor. 

I have to probably take the lift or walk up the stairs. To lift or not to lift? 

I decide to take the lift since I'm not bothered to walk up twenty-something flights of stairs.

Is what I'm doing right? Should I be stealing from a bunch of half-drunk superheroes who want to make the Earth a better place? 

Eh... who cares, I just need money for Netflix and Chinese takeout.

I walk out of the cubicle and tie up my hair into a bun, aware that no woman can fight with their hair getting in the way. 

Getting into the Winter Soldier's room was too easy. I just picked the lock to get in, there wasn't even a passcode lock or anything. Now, I stand in front of his dresser, checking through the drawers. After opening two of them, I find the beige notebook that Hydra told me to steal. I eye it curiously then flipped through the book, taking in the Russian. 

September 22, 1998

Winter Soldier unresponsive. Might need to run additional-

Sirens blare through the building just before I could keep reading. Goddamnit. Gotta Zayn. 

I sprint out of his room and go straight to the elevator. Fucking moooove, elevator. 

Ding!

Hugging the notebook in my chest, I manage to get to the ground floor. I sprint-walk out of the lift lobby, following a crowd of workers and guests who were anxious to get out. 

"Everybody, get out! Out!" A uniformed woman shouts, herding everybody through the main door. It's a distraction for me to escape. Thanks, Hydra.

The cool autumn air welcomes me as I walk out of the building unscathed and without being caught. So long, suckers.


	5. Blueberries

I humphed in annoyance and rested my chin on the cold handcuffs. "I hate you guys."

"We know," Tony replied cheerfully, taking a packet of blueberries? from his suit pocket. 

"Blueberry?" He offered, holding out a piece to me. I chuckled and nodded at handcuffs.

"Oh." He replied, throwing one to me instead. I caught it with my mouth and Bucky nodded with what seemed to be praise.

"Oh, right, where were we? Right, the jail." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Since you won't tell us where the notebook is, you'll be transported to a high-security cell until you want to talk," Cap stated and I groaned in response. 

"Basically a supervillain jail, it's pretty sweet," Stark added.

"Loki's?"

"Nah, you're not as strong as him without your powers." Tin Man replied. 

"Wait, powers? What powers?" I frowned. Since when do I have powers?

Two weeks. That's how long I've spent in this hospital-like cell with nothing but a window looking at the detention centre's corridor. Sure, I had Timmy the nice guard from the interrogation room, but other than that, I was with me, myself and I. 

The lights would turn on at seven in the morning. Breakfast followed closely after, at seven forty. I was given a chance to go to the courtyard (with guards watching me, of course) for ten minutes. After that, I'd be back in my cell, lying in bed and reading something Timmy provided. Lunchtimes are at twelve, and dinner at seven. It wasn't that bad, I guess. 

This morning was different. I woke up to someone banging on my door. I snapped my eyes open and turned my head, resting my cheek on the hard pillow.

"Morning, sweetie," I smiled fakely as Bucky Barnes walked in. Timmy told me everything about him, and to be honest, I felt bad for making fun of him. 

"Get up." He ordered gruffly, walking into the cell as I sat up in bed, wrapping the blanket around me as I shivered in the cold air. 

"Eurgh, can I get five more minutes?" I asked pathetically, yawning. "What time is it?" 

He rolled his eyes as I managed to get out of bed, but I swear he I saw his mouth twitch. 

"Five twenty-something." He slapped on a pair of handcuffs on me the moment I stood up completely and led me out of my cell with his metal arm around my waist, the coolness on my back. 

"Uh, where the hell are we going to at three in the morning? Jesus." I yawned.

"Five, not three. Pay attention."

I looked around to see that the corridor was completely empty. The only friend I managed to make, who was a bank robber with telekinesis, was sleeping soundly in the cell opposite to mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked Bucky as he dragged me towards the lift lobby by my handcuffs. 

He didn't reply, but I knew that he wouldn't.

I was back in the interrogation room. Kelsey from the office-shooting and the Black Widow stood side by side, facing the door as I walked in with Bucky behind.

"Do you want to get out of your cell?" Natasha Romanoff asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kelsey looked at her pointedly before interrupting. "Nat, we're on a tight schedule here, so let's just get to the point. We need you to go on a search and destroy mission with some of us."

"Us? Who's 'us'?" I narrowed my eyes into slits, not wanting to look overly excited.

"Kelsey, Steve, Bucky and I," Redhead replied, and I smiled. 

"Alright, I'm in." I chirped, "Now can I go back to sleep? I'm tired, and a girl needs her beauty sleep."

Kelsey blinked at me in surprise, and I grinned. "What? Can't a girl get excited about destroying a Hydra base?"

"You were a Hydra agent," Bucky spoke up after being silent for god knows how long, "you won't want to take down your own organisation."

"Was." I smiled thinly.

"Alright then," Romanoff nods. "You can go."


	6. Fights

I was led to an atrium with four cushioned walls and a viewing deck which could be accessed from the floor above the entrance. With my handcuffs off, I walked to the centre of the room, where Cap was standing, watching us enter warily.

"Donatella," He nodded politely, and I smiled in reply, nodding too. I can be polite if I want to, and right now, I do.

"Are we supposed to fight?" I asked him, noticing that he was wearing his overly-patriotic suit. Meanwhile, I was in an oversized hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. Also, how the hell do I fight wearing flip flops? 

"Yes, but with Buck over here." Redhead walked over with a pair of Adidas trainers, a grey tank top and leggings in her arms. She thrust the clothes to me and I took them, looking around the gigantic room for some sort of changing room.

"Changing rooms are at the back," Bucky instructed, pointing at a panel of cushion that was shaped differently from the others.

"You ready?" One-Armed Wonder watched me, getting into position as he crouched slightly and raised his arms protectively over his chest.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, then started to sprint forwards. Hydra told me to always attack first - it gives you an advantage as you can surprise the opponent. 

I curled my hand into a fist and aimed for the front of Bucky's nose instinctively. He grabbed the fist with his metal arm lazily and threw me to the floor like I was a bag of rice. I slammed into the padded floor with a thud. Ow.

Bucky landed on top of me with one knee on my chest and his metal arm around my throat, tight enough for me to breathe but not to escape.

"You rushed, and everything's rusty." He stated almost boredly as he got off me, extending his flesh hand to pull me up to my feet. 

"Round two," Kelsey ordered from the side, and we started all over again.

I shifted position and crossed my feet with the left in front of the right. I spun on my left foot, the right coming up and out, almost catching him squarely in the jaw, but he intercepted the kick with a simple swipe of his metal hand, pushing it down. 

"Not fair!" I gasped for air and pouted, making Bucky chuckle. I pulled my arm back to punch his overly-arrogant face but he grabbed my fist, whirling me around so my hands were behind my back and his long hair tickled my right cheek. 

"You suck." He whispered into my ear. I stomped on his booted foot in retaliation. 

He probably didn't expect that. I pivoted on the balls of my feet and sent a quick kick to his sweatshirt-covered abdomen and he groaned in pain, almost doubling in over. 

"Bucky, you're going far too easy on her," Natasha stated from far behind. I could hear a smile in her voice.

"No, I'm not," Bucky replied, panting. Before he could get onto his feet, I was already placing my leg behind him then pushing his chest, pulling my leg in to make him fall over. 

Aaandddddd... it worked!

"Yeah, I was going easy on you." Bucky smiled for the first time, propping himself up on the floor. 

I reached out my hand, just as he did when I was the one on the ground. He accepted the hand and grasped my wrist firmly, pulling himself up.

"Jesus, you're hella heavy."

Bucky smiled again.

Kelsey walked over with a clipboard and a small smile on her face. "We have to test your powers, Tella. You didn't use them just now, why?"

I frowned, turning to face her. "Powers? I don't have powers! Like, superpowers, right? I don't have powers." 

"Your profile says otherwise," Kelsey said in an accusing tone.

"Honestly! If I had powers I wouldn't even be here!" 

"The cell absorbs powers." Captain America walked over, glancing behind his back to see the Black Widow walking out of the room.

"Uh... do you guys have lie detector tests? I can take one." I offered.

"They must've wiped you, Donatella," Bucky muttered before raising his voice slightly for everyone in the room to hear. His voice was still on the quieter side when he did so. "Hydra must've wiped Donatella so she wouldn't know that she has powers after she left them..." 

America's golden retriever nodded, frowning. "Donatella, What do you remember from Hydra? What weapons did you use? How did you train?"

I took a deep breath and turned to Bucky, who had shuffled over to Captain America.

"I was never very good at hand-to-hand combat, and I would always be sent as a sniper figure. I- I took out people from above, but I don't remember how I could get up there... I just remember firing shards of bright stuff at the enemy and watching them scream and fall down." 

"Good, we wanted you to say all that you know to double-check our data." Kelsey, unfazed, handed me the leather clipboard, and I began to scan the page.

Name: Meyer, Elvira Donatella

Aliases: 'Oleander' (Britain), 'Padrona Della Morte' [Mistress of Death] (Italy), 'Moissonneuse' [Reaper] (France), 金雨 [Gold Rain] (Chinese)

Date of birth: 22SEP1992

Sex: Female

Crimes: Burglary, espionage, murder, attempted murder, espionage 

Previous partners: Black Lilith (unknown identity), the Winter Soldier (James Buchanan Barnes), the Lion (Leon Vallis)

Nationality: American, Chinese (Hong Kong)

Physical appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, 

Height:166 cm

Known abilities: Metallic manipulation, basic Python coding, artificial immortality and increased heal factor, advanced weaponry skills, healing

Known languages and dialects: English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian

"Are y'all part of the Illuminati, 'cos this is shady as fuck," I exclaimed once I finished reading, returning the clipboard to Kelsey who smiled.

"What's the Illuminati?" Bucky and Cap asked at the same time.

"I'll explain later," I promised, glad to know something that they didn’t for once.

"We'll have to do some sort of electrode implantation to trigger your memories of training so you can access your powers." Kelsey ignored us and stated, beginning to walk out of the atrium.


	7. Coffee Shop

"Captain," I called as him and Bucky began to walk out of the atrium, leaving me a few steps behind them as I followed, "where should I go?"

The American Flag turned around and stopped walking, holding Bucky in place by resting his hand on his friend's metal arm. He scratched his clean-shaven chin and looked at Bucky, who shrugged.

"I guess you could come with us as long as you don't do anything crazy. I think you're allowed to be out of your cell." Captain America offered, waiting for me to catch up.

"What?" Bucky exclaimed, looking at Cap before sighing, "She's- fine, let's grab breakfast."

"If word gets out that you're not in your cell," Bucky warned half-heartedly and I grinned, finishing his sentence. "Then I will rot away in jail for the rest of my life."

"Precisely." Bucky had walked over to press the down button for an elevator to come. 

"Captain, where are we going?" I turned my head to look at the blonde who was scribbling something into a notebook. 

He looked up in my direction and smiled. "First, we're gonna get you a GPS implant, then after that, we're going to the coffee shop down the road. Also, please, call me Steve." 

"Alright, thanks, uh, Steve," I replied just as the metal door opened. Bucky was the first to enter, followed by Steve and me. 

Unfortunately, an agent with an afro was there too. She frowned when she saw me but didn't say a word until the elevator started to descend.

"Why is Elvira Meyer out of her cell?" The agent questioned, her voice smooth but guarded.

"She's going on a mission in a few days, we gotta train her first," Steve answered firmly, not revealing any emotions through a blank face.

"But-"

"Fury approved." Bucky snapped with an irritated look on his face. "She's safer with us."

The look on his face screamed “nobody cares about your opinion, mind your own fucking business.”

I smiled gratefully at the two of them. Steve nodded in response an just as the elevator door opened, revealing a spacious lobby filled with busy men and women in suits walking to different parts of the floor with powerful strides and thin lips that made me think that they were robots. 

Maybe they were robots.

As we weaved through groups of people, some smiled or nodded at Steve, but nobody seemed to greet Bucky. Poor overshadowed guy.

I fell into step next to Bucky, who was on Steve's right. "So, why the grumpy look on your face?"

"Nothing." He replied indifferently, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Well, alright then, emo puppy," I muttered under my breath, walking through a pair of automatic doors with the two into the sunlight.

“Don’t call me that,” Bucky huffed under his breath.

We went through a small garden and into a different block. Taking another elevator, we reached what seemed to be an empty medical centre. 

"Sit down," Steve gestured to a chair behind a desk. He unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a menacing gun-looking object. I looked at Bucky, who was scribbling something into a small notebook.

I jolted, feeling something cold press against the back of my neck. "I have surprisingly low pain tolerance for an ex-Hydra agent."

"It'll hurt for one-" Steve used his spare hand to hold my neck in place, then something jabbed into my neck. "-second."

"Ow," I winced, reaching to the back of my neck with my hand. Steve pushed it away. "It hurt like hell, idiot."

"It's done, Donatella,” Bucky said. “Let's get you some coffee, yeah?"

We ended up in the cafe Steve had mentioned before. The cozy little shop was dimly lit and quiet elevator music played through overhead speakers.

"Oh fuck." I exclaimed, looking at the queue with over fifteen people waiting, even though it was just seven in the morning. Bucky tensed beside me when he looked at the people staring at his arm in wonder.

"I shouldn't have changed into a t-shirt." He muttered under his breath. "Oh, look, fans."

Fans? Right, Captain America is with us.

Two preteen girls and a little girl not older than six exited the queue and walked over in our direction, wearing matching crop tops in different colours. One of them squealed. Actually squealed.

"Hey, are you, like, Captain America?" The littlest girl, a pretty brunette with silver-rimmed glasses asked shyly.

Steve straightened his posture and nodded, crouching down to match their height. 

He smiled broadly, the anxiousness he previously had gone. "Yes, I am. How are you all?"

The strawberry blonde next to her blushed. "Great. She's my sister, and she's a huge fan of you and the Avengers." 

"I'm glad people actually like us," Steve laughed, knowing that he obviously had a fan base, unlike some of us here.

"Of course people like you! Wattpad has a shit load of fanfics about you, and the Winter Soldier, and Loki, and and and-"

"OMG, Opal, you just swore in front of Captain America! Captain freaking America!" The third girl finally spoke up. 

"Who are you?" The little girl blurted out, looking at me. 

"Oh, I'm a nobody. Uh, technically I'm their prisoner for doing bad stuff. Don't end up like me." I laughed pathetically, looking at Steve for help. 

"Do you want a photo?" He offered, changing the subject. At that point, a small crowd had formed when people spread the news of Captain America being here on social media, and poor Steve was taking photo after photo with his adoring fans as I played photographer, not wanting to disappoint anybody. I didn't get a single tip.

Next to me, Bucky stood with his head down, rocking on his feet. "Smile!" I said through gritted teeth, sensing Bucky's uneasiness. I sent Steve a look when I took a burst of him lifting a woman my age into the air. 

"Sorry guys , but we need to get somewhere," I addressed the crowd, making them groan. 

"But we've waited for an hour!" A pair of boys exclaimed from the middle of the line. 

Yes, a line had formed.

"And Steve came here for coffee only to be interrupted by y'all for dingalingaling - an hour! He has a life too." I fired back, reaching down to grab the cup of coffee that the cafe had kindly offered since they got so much traffic because of Steve.

"Who the hell are you?" A blonde Karen-type shouted from the back of the line.

"I'm his teammate!" I lied easily, dragging Bucky with me. "Let's go, Steve."

Muttering a quick goodbye, he followed us out of the coffee shop without a drink. 

Poor dude just wanted some caffeine.


	8. Bucky

"Bucky," I said in a low voice as we returned to Shield, waiting for the elevator to reach the atrium's floor. "take a deep breath. It's just us here." 

Bucky quivered as he leaned against the elevator wall, his long hair swept over his face so I couldn't see if he was alright or not.

"I'm fine, just shaken from the crowd, the flashing lights- I'm fine." Bucky nodded un-reassuringly, but I smiled bleakly nonetheless.

"Alright, then." I replied, untrusting. I won't intervene, I guess.

"Donatella, what do you think about staying at the Avengers facility? Permanently?" Steve offered as he collected his shield from the side of his rucksack. Wait- does he bring his shield everywhere? Even to the toilet?

"Uh, what?" Tony Stark materialised out of nowhere, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Oh, right, sure. I mean, I'd love to have Donarolla here with us. The male-to-female ratio of our team is surprisingly unbalanced." 

"Tony, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say here," Steve explained quickly, walking over to hold a hand behind his friends back and dragged him over to a corner of the atrium.

"Awkward," I shrugged nonchalantly, watching Bucky look at the two Avengers in confusion. 

"Uh, thanks for getting me out of the coffee shop. I didn't exactly get a chance to thank you before, so..." Bucky trailed off, running out of words.

"Ah, it's fine. I knew somebody who had anxiety like yours, just tell me if you want to get out of something." I smiled reassuringly and Bucky nodded back. 

Tony Stank and Steve returned to where Bucky and I were near the entrance. 

"So, would you like to stay with us at the Avengers facility?" Steve offered.

"You'll need to pay rent, though." Tony Stark added with a smirk.

I ignored the billionaire. "No."

"That's great- wait, what?" Steve was about to clap me on the back before his face fell. 

"Well, you kinda have to, considering that you're technically our prisoner," Tony pointed out.

"Well, technically you're kidnapping me since you haven't taken me to court and whatnot, technically."

"Would you rather be in solitary confinement for the rest of your life or have a bit of freedom with your own life with the Avengers? Technically." Bucky asked, knowing I'd choose the latter.

"I'd rather go back home and retire early." I said quietly, lowering my gaze to the floor. 

"After the mission, Donatella." Captain America said. "We need you this time. It's Hydra, technically.” He paused, scrunching his face up adorably. “Well, actually not ‘technically’"

"Alright then. Technically."

"Technically all the 'technically's are useless. Technically." Tony finished. 

I woke up to the sound of muffled shouts coming from a familiar voice. 

Bucky.

I sat up in my bed inside one of the rooms of the Avengers facility, deciding whether I should go to the assassin's room or not. 

Being the honourable young woman I should be, I took my phone from the bedside table and switched on the flashlight function. 

I'm not a big fan of the dark.

I walked out of the guest room, jolting slightly when the lights of the corridor turned on automatically. 

Wait- where's Bucky's room again? Oh, right. Just follow the screams. 

His room was opposite to mine. I cracked the door open, watching his figure convulse and shake as his screams got louder. 

"Please, don't," his voice rang out in the darkness, cracked and afraid, "what- please, no!"

I followed my instincts and flew in through the door, rushing over to his bed. Turning on the lamp I spotted on the bedside table, I kneeled beside his figure and shook his body.

"Bucky, wake up!" 

He stopped screaming but was still shaking. I tried again, shaking him even harder, noticing how much he was sweating. "Bucky, WAKE UP!"

His eyes snapped open, the pupils especially blue under the bright light. God, they're so fucking-

"D- Donatella?" He croaked out.

"I'm here, Bucky," I replied, keeping my voice soft as I ran my fingers through his greasy hair awkwardly.

Bucky released a sigh, rolling onto his back. 

"Please, stay."


	9. Late Night Talks

I woke up next to Bucky's warm body, my head resting on the crook of his neck and with his metal arm around my body protectively. Although this was crazily weird, I felt strangely comfortable where I was.

The events of yesterday came back in snippets.

"Please, stay." Bucky croaked, making my chest fill with a pang of sympathy.

"You're obviously not screaming now, I should better go." I countered defensively, knowing that I was building up walls to shield myself from people.

"But- alright then, goodnight." Bucky nodded dejectedly, reaching over to switch the lamp off.

The room was swept into darkness once again.

I walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out."Goodnight." I whispered just before I reached for the handle on the other side of the door.

I shut the door softly behind me, returning to my room.

But how the heck did I end up here, next to Bucky? 

I couldn't sleep. I made my way down the corridor to the common area, with a kitchenette, a lounge and a pinball machine.

Sitting myself down on a sofa, I opened the Kindle app on my phone and started to read the first Harry Potter book. 

I was halfway through Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up from my Kindle to see a certain soldier/assassin walk up to the fridge and grab a carton of milk, then pivot to get an empty glass from the cabinet next to the fridge, showing off his back muscles in the process.

"Bucky, do you mind pouring me a glass too?" I asked, gripping my Kindle harder. 

Jesus, Tella, how hard is getting your ass up to get some milk?

"Sure thing," he replied, finishing his job and walking over to the sofa where I sat with two glasses of milk.

He sat himself down on the other end of the sofa, and I curled my legs next to me to face him. "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?" I asked tentatively, playing counsellor or some sort of psychologist.

He ignored what I'd said, instead choosing to talk about something else, something more personal. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I feel so safe around you, even though you're an assassin and possibly part of Hydra yourself."

"I swear on my life that I'm not part of Hydra. At least, not anymore."

Bucky nodded once. "They treated me like I wasn't a human being that could feel emotions. I was their weapon and only a weapon. They wiped me, replacing my memories with dossiers and battle plans and military tactics and-"

He stopped, warm blue eyes meeting mine. The glasses of milk were on the coffee table, long forgotten.

"God, I killed so many people." He rested his head on his hands, using his hair to obscure my view of his face.

I slid down the sofa and stopped in front of him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You didn't kill anybody, the Winter Soldier isn't you. You're not him. You're something with compassion, with emotions and with love. You're nothing like him. You didn't kill anybody, the Winter Soldier did."

Bucky lifted his arms so they wrapped around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt something wet on my shirt as he began to speak. "Why don't you think that I'm a universal fuck-up?"

I sighed. "Because nobody should be treated differently for something that they aren't in control of. Something like their racial background, their gender, or in your case, what Nazi organisation brainwashed you to do. You're more than just an assassin that killed people. You're way more complex than that."

He shook violently when I mentioned the word 'killed', and I rubbed circles into his back soothingly. "What do you see me as?"

I laughed dryly. "I've only spoken to you for a little bit, I don't even really know you. Steve is the only one that does, truly."

"Please, Dona, who- who am I to you?" Bucky's voice broke halfway through, and I ran my hand through his hair. 

He looked up, and I continued. "You're a beautiful but misunderstood man, with a big, kind heart. At first, I was scared of you, but you're so loyal to your friends, and didn't seem so aggressive when you got to know me better, I guess."

He simply looked at me for a long time, then smiled, a real, genuine one that lit up the room. His sadness seemed to have disappeared almost immediately."Hey, do you want to go back to bed? Thanks for everything, Dona."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." I glanced at the clock. It read 2:20 in the morning."Wait, no, later today."

"No, I meant, like." Bucky started to stand up, and I scrambled up. His face seemed flustered. "Together."

“Uh, alright,”


	10. Udon

"Morning, Bucky," I said softly when I felt him stir beside me. He let out a small yawn.

"Hey Dona." He turned to look at me, smiling slightly. I took in his features - his firm jawline, his ocean blue eyes, his heart-melting smile. God, he was beautiful.

"How was your night?" I asked, turning my gaze to the floor-to-ceiling window, copying his yawn.

"Better than expected," he replied, "it felt nice having a body next to mine - it makes me feel safe."

I hummed in agreement. "I haven't felt safe since-" I stopped myself for continuing.

"Since?" Bucky pressed on gently, his eyes trained on my face.

"Nothing. It's a story for another time."

Bucky nodded and didn't say anything, propping himself up so he was leaning on the bed board. 

I tilted my head back to look him in the eye. "Let's go get washed up. Should I make breakfast?"

Bucky nodded. "Sure, thanks. That'd be great, doll."

I sat up beside him, grinning. "Doll?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

"This ish good, Tehlla." Tony Stark exclaimed, his mouth full of my udon noodles. 

The small group of Avengers sat around a table, enjoying my amazing breakfast, aka egg, artificial crab meat and boiled egg udon. 

Steve was deep in thought, sitting opposite to the billionaire. He could barely use the chopsticks. "If we attack from the woods, I don't think-"

"Nobody cares, bud." Bucky interrupted, smiling at his best friend. He'd given up on his chopsticks and was using a fork instead. "We can discuss it later."

I nodded in agreement. "I'd like to enjoy breakfast without having to talk about fighting, thank you very much." 

"You have no right to say this, considering the fact that you're the Hydra runaway here." Tony countered, pointing at me with his chopsticks. 

"Who made breakfast, again?" Bucky countered, just as I exclaimed through gritted teeth, "I'm not a Hydra runaway." 

"True on both accounts." Natasha agreed, managing to get the artificial crab meat. I laughed silently as I watched the famed assassin struggle. "Donatella somehow got to leave Hydra, although she was wiped partially."

"Ah, right." Tony nodded.

The table fell silent.

"What is this strange noodle?" Bucky asked as he used a single chopstick to hook up a strand of udon.

"Oh, I know," Steve replied with an air of haughtiness, "It's a Japanese noodle, commonly served in soup, although there are stir-fried versions of it. It can be eaten for all meals."

Bucky smiled proudly at his friend then turned to me, his face softening. "Are you ready for the electroshock thing?"

"Electroconvulsive therapy." Tony corrected. The whole table had gone quiet again to hear my response.

"Not really, no," I replied with a slight frown on my face. I wasn't ready to receive memories of Hydra and what powers they've given me, but I guess it's time for me to find out.

"But I'm still gonna do it."

Bucky squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "You're gonna do just fine."


	11. Green Eyes

< 11 years ago >

"Mum, what's my birthday present this year?" I ask in excitement as I watch Mummy load up the boot of our car. 

"You'll have to wait to find you, dear." She replies with an air of mysteriousness, making me groan. She instructs me to hop into the front seat, and I comply eagerly.

She starts the car without getting in. "I'm gonna go out and get a box of Kleenex, wait in the car. You can turn on the radio, 'kay?"

Mummy leaves, walking back to the supermarket. Feeling bored, I hum to the song on the radio and reach for the grocery bag in the backseat, hoping to find a bar of chocolate.

I am halfway through a Kitkat when I hear footsteps coming towards the car. Mummy!

I look up, expecting to see Mummy's kind face through the car window. Instead, I am greeted with the sight of a big, scary-looking man, the ones Mummy tells me to get away from. 

I click on the door lock. 

The man walks even closer, his warm green eyes meeting mine.

I press down on another switch to activate the window lock, just for safekeeping.

Instead of walking away, the man swings his arm up and punches through the car window, the sound of the car alarm slicing through the silence.

"Mummy!" I scream, scrambling to the driver’s seat. Unlocking the driver's door would mean that the man would get in, but he'd get in either way.

I unlock the door hastily, jumping out and starting to sprint in the direction of the supermarket. Unfortunately, the parking lot is too wide and my speed too slow. The man grabs me around the waist halfway across the empty lot, clamping a gloved hand over my mouth.

I try biting down, but the hard material is too strong. I start to scream as loud as I can, but his hold on my mouth is too tight. I remember what Mummy taught me and decide to kick the bad man's legs, but there was something sweet-smelling in his gloved hand that made me want to sleep. I feel my eyes close involuntarily, falling into an unnatural sleep.

I wake up in a bright room, lying on a surprisingly soft mattress with a little thick blanket covering my body. I jolt up, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light, then scanning the room I was in. The only thought I have in my mind is to escape, and to get away, quickly.

White walls, white curtains, white window frame... window! I trip out of the bed, walking over to the window in front of it. I tap it lightly.

Nope, no invisible electric field thing. That means all I have to do is to punch through the window and get the hell out by jumping onto the nicely placed tree branch, just, I don't know, a few metres down.

I pivot on my feet, spotting a wall clock that read four-thirty. Maybe I could jump up and get it to smash the window. I walk over to the wall hastily, noticing a steel door. Why didn't I notice it before? I reach for the knob, turning it both ways. It was unlocked. 

Suspicious.

I pull the door open slowly, opening it as wide as my body so I can slip my head through the gap. Green Eyes stands in front of me, a gun in his left hand.

Screaming, I throw my body out of the door's slamming range and shut it with a kick to the door, creating a loud clunk when the steel meets the probably metal frame.

I run and jump up to reach for the clock, catching it by the rim. Patting myself on the back mentally, I sprint over to the other side of the room, throwing the clock as hard as I can at the window. It breaks satisfyingly, the glass raining everywhere.

I hear the sound of a gunshot and feel a small wind brushing past my ear. Green Eyes. Not caring where I'd land, I hurl my body out of the window like how I dive into the swimming pool, letting my arms fly out in front of me.

I'm so glad that I take gymnastics.

I manage to grab onto the tree branch that I'd seen moments ago, and I hang on for dear life with both of my hands. 

Monkey bars, Elvira. Monkey bars. 

I was stuck in the middle of a thick tree branch that jutted out from the tree trunk. The tree was one of those really sucky ones, the ones definitely not fit for climbing. The next branch was too far from my reach, and was a body's length from me and was on the other side of the tree.

I swing my back arm in front of my first, making my way to the centre. I dare myself to look down… oh God. I was a few metres up, not too high to kill, but not too low to just jump down without getting a scratch. 

I look up instead, noticing Green Eyes watching me from the broken window. His arm moved, and just like that, his gun was up and aimed at me once again.

Hug the tree and slide down!

And that's exactly what I do.

I land on my butt with an irritated "Ow!", but other than that, I was unscathed.

That was a surprise training session. 

I'm now reviewing my past missions with my mum, watching video recordings.

I'm ten, learning how to use a gun.

Fast forward to thirteen, killing my first Hydra deserter. Two bullets in the chest, and one in the forehead. He won't be my last kill.

Fifteen. My first mission. I tracked a defect Hydra agent and terminated the target with my little brother, Casper by my side, cheering me on.

Seventeen. A training lesson taught by the Winter Soldier. His eyes were as emotionless as mine. He would train me for years. We never spoke a word.

Nineteen. My first time at a wiping session with the Winter Soldier, watching him shake and scream like a crazed animal but never begging them to stop. 

I remember his eyes, bloodshot and filled with tears, sweeping through the room to look at each and every one of us. When his eyes reached mine, they softened. They were asking me to help him, I swear they were. 

But I was a Hydra agent, so I kept my eyes emotionless.


	12. Casper

My eyes snapped open, the image of Casper still floating in my mind, a warning.

I was lying in my bed, hugging the spare pillow. I tried to lift my head up, but a wave of pain surged through the front of my head, and I had the sudden urge to rub where it was throbbing. 

Ignoring the dulling pain, I managed to sit up, noticing a figure sitting next to the bed, asleep with his head resting on his hand. 

"B-bucky," I croaked, my throat suddenly feeling like sandpaper.

His body jolted once, his eyes snapping open and alert and before he looked into my eyes, his gaze tired but gentle. "You're up." 

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm a ghost and I'm haunting you. No shit that I'm up."

Bucky chuckled dryly, getting up from the uncomfortable-looking chair. "Do you want a cup of water? Tea? Never mind, you prefer coffee."

God, he's perfect. Absolutely perfect. "Thank you, really. Coffee will be amazing."

He left my room, leaving me behind. I smiled to myself, thinking back to what he'd said a few seconds ago. He was so sweet.

Just like Casper. 

Where is he now? Still working with Hydra, or did he resign too? Is he with Mum and Dad, or is he on a mission?

What if Hydra tortures Casper because I'm working for the Avengers now?

Oh god.

Bucky came back with two cups of steaming hot coffee, setting one on the bedside table next to my bed. "What are you thinking in the pretty head of yours?"

"So you find my head pretty?" I laughed, and he grinned back, unashamed.

"If you find mine prettier." He replied almost cockily, making me chuckle softly.

"I think what I have in my pretty-" I made air quotes, "-head of mine would be prettier than yours, from the memories I retrieved after the weird brain shock thing. I've seen Hydra do some scary shit to you."

And to other people too.

Bucky sat himself down on the bed, his familiar scent reaching me when he spoke again after sighing. "Yes, they have. What did you see?"

"I didn't exactly see anything, it was more like having access to more memories than before." I paused to get the mug of coffee, allowing myself to take a tentative sip of it. "I get to recall doing things that I didn't remember doing and seeing before the shock thing, that's all."

When he saw the downcast look in my eyes, he reached to give my shoulder a small squeeze with his flesh hand. "Did- did you see me, by any chance?"

Oh God, yes I did, and the memories were horrible. I pursed my lips, nodding. 

The terrible look on his face said it all.

"Dona, I am so, so sorry. You know that I didn't mean to shoot you back then, during training." Bucky's face was a mixture of regret and sadness.

"As I've said yesterday, that wasn't you, Buck, it was Hydra. And trust me, I've done worse than shooting someone in the ribs."

"But I killed-" Bucky tried to counter, but I interrupted him."

"I have too, voluntarily."

Bucky nodded once but didn't say anything. I stared at my coffee, hella embarrassed and filled with guilt. 

"Uh, I wanna get some sleep now, is that alright, RoboCop?" I said pathetically.

Bucky nodded, a hint of fear flashing over his ocean blue eyes. I sighed, knowing that he was most probably afraid of me.

"Look, Bucky, I understand that-" I paused for a split second, knowing that an explanation wouldn't change the way he saw me now. "Nothing."

Nodding again, Bucky left as silently and almost catlike, shutting the door behind him softly.

I was awake again. I half-expected Bucky to be beside me, just like last time.

He wasn't.

I regretted what I said. Why did I say that I killed voluntarily? He knew that I did, but something that I've said must've done something to him. 

Maybe I shouldn't have said those words.

Maybe.

I used my hands to push myself up in bed, twisting my body carefully to take my phone that was on the bedside table, charging.

[ 2 missed calls from Cap ]

Sighing, I called him back, waiting only for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Donatella," He began, his voice strained and heavy, "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah," I replied honestly, tilting my head side by side to test whether my head still throbbed. It didn't.

"Great. Are you up for some training? You probably remember how you manipulated your powers, right?"

I frowned and waited for a second before replying with a "sure".

He said a quick goodbye which I returned kindly, knowing that Bucky probably would be in the training room as well. Great.


	13. Powers

"Welcome back, Donatella." Kelsey greeted as I walked through the atrium doors, seeing Steve and Bucky in hand-to-hand combat as Natasha watched on boredly.

"Hey," I replied nervously, "what do I do?"

Kelsey laughed, pulling her brown hair back into a high ponytail at the same time. "Wait 'till they're done, then go against the dummies over there-" She pointed to a row of mannequins on the side of the atrium. "And hit them with each of your powers."

"Got it," I replied, watching Cap use his shield to hit Bucky squarely in the chest, then punch him in the jaw. I wince as Bucky's back collided with the hard mat, but still managed to bring his knee up to Cap's groin moments before he fell.

"Time's up, boys." Natasha's rich voice echoed through the atrium as she walked over to the two soldiers. "Donatella's here."

With the help of Steve, Bucky got up from the floor slowly, turning his head to look at me. He smiled thinly, and I replied his gesture, walking up to the mannequins. 

Although I tried not to show my fear, I couldn't help but eye the mannequins and gulp at the sight of them, bringing back memories from Hydra.

"Do you know what to do?" Steve asked with a hint of nervousness, walking up to stand beside me. 

"Uh, kinda," I replied, flexing my fingers. I remembered the training I had back at Hydra vaguely, but only vaguely.

"Show us what you've got, then." Kelsey pressed down on her phone, and a transparent panel slid down slowly between Cap and me. 

I looked to my right to see Kelsey give me two thumbs up on the other side of the screen. Bucky stood beside her like a statue, staring at me. 

Nodding at the three of them, I walked up to my first target, flicking my fingers instinctively to produce a sharp metal shard, just as I did countless times before.

Taking a small breath, I aimed my shot, then threw the metal piece at the mannequin's body. The shard was embedded deeply into the mannequin.

It felt good to be able to use my power again.

Cracking my fingers, I shot rows upon rows of metal into the mannequins that lined the training room, daring myself to shoot more and more at once as I familiarised myself with the feeling. 

"That's enough, Donatella." Kelsey's voice came from the intercom and I stopped, exiting the room, my hands aching to continue what I was doing.

"Are you sure about this?" Kelsey asked quietly as we sat on a quinjet headed to a supposed Hydra base in my home city, Hong Kong, alongside several of the Avengers.

I frowned as I reached for my phone in the pocket of my blood red catsuit with flames designs on the sleeves. "No, not really."

"It's alright, you're paired with Bucky, and he's good." Kelsey chided, standing up and adjusting her leather jacket that might get stuffy once we landed. 

"I know, but I don't think that I'm ready yet."

"Donatella," Kelsey sighed condescendingly, dragging me up to the storage-slash-changing room at the back of the quinjet. "you're well trained, everyone thinks so. Well, the whole team apart from Nat, but that's only because she has high expectations. You've got this."

"Thanks for the pep talk, I guess," I said, walking out of the room. 

"Anytime." 

I returned to my seat, Bucky walking over with an earpiece in his hand.

"Here, it's yours." He bent down, tucking my hair behind my ear to put it in, his cold fingers brushing my cheek. 

"Thank you." I turned to smile at him, but he was already walking to the back of the jet.


	14. Petunia Canto

Natasha's face grew stern as she gathered the team in the centre of the quinjet. "Steve and I will be at Tower One, while Tella and Bucky find Petunia Canto. We will rendezvous at the courtyard in the centre at five twenty."

"So all I do is to copy the information from the computer server, correct?" I asked, looking over to Steve.

He nodded. I took it as the answer to my question.

"Alright, we're getting close to tower two." Kelsey barked, slowing the jet so the dynamic duo could jump off.

The door slid open, and Natasha stood at the edge, about to jump off. "Good luck, guys." She shouted over the wind. With that, she was off the quinjet and gone.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve warned as he passed Bucky and me, running to the exit and leaping off the quinjet after Natasha. 

He was gone before Bucky could reply.

"Buck, Tella," Kelsey ordered tightly from the front of the jet. "Get ready." 

I followed Bucky to the open door, grimacing when I saw the drop. "Oh god, I can't do this," I exclaimed, feeling my heart beat against my chest like a bouncing basketball. "Kelsey, you go instead, fuck this."

"You're going, deal with it." Bucky looked at me as the wind blew his hair back like a VS Sassoon advertisement. "Here's your window, jump." 

"I- I can't-" Knowing that I had to jump either way, I closed my eyes, stepping off the jet into nothingness.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I dared to open my eyes, remembering to open my parachute.

"Dona!" Bucky's voice came from above like a screeching siren. 

I missed the building's roof by a metre or two. Guess I have to take the front entrance.

I landed in the empty car park of the Hydra complex. Ditching my parachute easily, I notified Bucky on my position with the earpiece. 

We both paused for a second, and Bucky was the first to speak. "Dona," he said, calling me by my code name, "you know that you can't get up to Canto's office on your own, right?" 

I rolled my eyes. "You have no faith in me."

"Yes I do, but not much," Bucky replied, ending the call without a proper goodbye. Uncultured swine.

I straightened my catsuit and pulled my ponytail tighter. Cracking my joints, I reached for my gun, nodding contently when I checked that it was loaded.

The bright sun reflected off the fancy water fountain when I strutted past it, nodding at myself when I heard a muffled yell from behind.

I whipped my head back to see Kelsey shoot two heavily-armed guards who had come up behind her. "Jesus, what took you so long?"

I walked to the entrance slowly for her to catch up with me. "I had to make a few calls," I replied simply, pushing the double doors open. 

The bright lobby was teeming with busy looking agents shouting commands at each other. We somehow managed to slip into the crowd of men and women unnoticed.

The whole place looked normal- until a squadron of Hydra officers ran out of the lift lobby near us.

"That's our ride up." Kelsey nodded in the direction of the wide corridor subtly, starting to walk quickly towards it.

I followed her, maintaining distance from each other to further decrease the chance of both of us being caught. She entered lift closest to hers, signalling with her eyes for me to enter after her. 

Kelsey opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but I was quick to silence her with a hard glare.

Since we were forced to remain in silence, we couldn't communicate. At least, not about our mission to capture Petunia Canto.

A long gruelling minute later, the lift opened with an almost comical ding! alike regular office elevators. A cluster of anxious-looking men and women entered the lift, some carrying laptops while others had manila folders in their hands.

The man that walked in first, that seemed to be the boss, gave Kelsey and me a long look, as if trying to figure out who we were. Appearing to give up, he asked us who we are in a polite but heavily accented voice.

"Donatella Meyers," I replied curtly, making an effort to sound haughty. "I'm visiting an old friend."

His face morphed into a shocked and respectful look, and his coworkers turned to get a sight of the famous (or infamous) assassin.

"Apologies, ma'am." The man shook as he spoke, looking to companions who simply smiled at me. His balding head glistened as the lift door opened once again so that the light from outside shone onto his head.

"This is my stop, fellas." I pushed the Hydra workers out of the way gently, leaving the lift.

"Thank you, ma'am-"

Before he could finish, the elevator door slammed shut. 

Taking a few cautious steps with Kelsey beside me with a loaded pistol in position, we nodded at each other once, then ran to Petunia Canto's lab. 

That was when we heard the familiar sound of Bucky's voice.

His conditioned hair came into view before his whole body appeared from one of the two smashed-open doors, looking overly annoyed.

He emerged from the lab with Petunia Canto's arm firmly in his metallic grip.

"Hey Petunia," I ignored Bucky and said, greeting the old 'friend' who’d experimented on me a lifetime ago. "How's life?"

"You should be grateful." Petunia spat, blonde hair askew as she thrashed against Bucky. She was no match for him - she's a scientist, not a soldier. "I made you who you are now."

"I'm grateful, alright," I replied, watching Kelsey walk forwards to take Petunia from Bucky. "I'm grateful for all the pain, and I'm sure Bucky is too, right?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes at me, smirking when I frowned. "I'm sure your brother is grateful where he is now because of you, too." 

They found out that I was working with Shield, of course they did.

I turned to look at Bucky, noticing how tense he seemed from the tick of his jaw and the way he kept on touching his metal arm subconsciously. 

Kelsey noticed Bucky's response too. "We're done here. Tella, copy their data with the flash drive I gave you on the Quinjet. Now.”


	15. Spaghetti Bolognese

"Petunia won't talk." Bucky and I said at the same time. Shocked, I turned to glance at him, and he replicated my actions. Feeling my cheeks turn red, I looked down at the floor of the lounge back at the Avengers facility.

"Of course she won't. I'm just wondering when she didn't kill herself." Bucky said.

"She doesn't want to die. She wants to offer Shield Hydra's secrets in exchange for her freedom."

"How typical." Bucky noted, and I nodded in agreement. 

We were silent for a few minutes. "Was Canto the scientist who experimented on you?" Steve broke the silence. 

"I'm leaving." I sighed, not ready to answer the question. "What do you guys want for dinner? I want to cook one last meal before I got sent back to my cell."

"Donatella," Steve began, his eyes softening and filled with sorry. "I think it's time-"

"For dinner!" I jumped in. "You know that I cook the best here."

Nobody argued. 

"Who wants some baked spaghetti bolognese with shitloads of cheese?" I asked faux cheerfully, watching Kelsey smirk once she got what I was trying to do.

"I'll help. Our diets require a salad or something remotely healthy." Steve offered with his eyes narrowed, but I couldn't help but grin. He dropped his shield on one of the sofas. "Give me a second to change. The suit is squashing my arse."

He does have America's ass.

Around half an hour later, the kitchen was filled with the lovely aroma of bolognese sauce and melted cheddar cheese. Steve stood with one hand on his hip and an egg in the other. 

"Remind me again; why do we need to fry an egg?" Steve asked, trying to hide his annoyance. He tried to turn around, but I stopped him. 

"Watch the pasta, idiot." I huffed, just as annoyed. I imagined him rolling his eyes as he poured a bit of oil and cracked the egg into a frying pan.

He chuckled. "Assassin being passionate about cooking? Now that's a first."

"No," I countered, walking up to the stove with a serving plate to scoop up the spaghetti. "My parents cooked. So did my grandparents. And my great grandparents. They all loved cooking, well, apart from my great-grandma. She hated fire." 

"Does it have to do with your mother's powers?" Steve asked, flipping the egg. 

"I guess so. Jeanette Meyer was famous in Hydra for hating all forms of heat. That was why Petunia made fire manipulation her first power."

Steve nodded, turning around to speak again. 

"Watch the egg, idiot!" I barked, almost dropping the pan I was holding. He complied, turning around. 

We lapsed into a comfortable silence - me adding cheese, him frying the egg. When the sizzling came to a stop, and the spaghetti was in the oven, baking, we both stopped at the same time, admiring the mess we'd made in the kitchen.

"What happened between you and Bucky?" Steve asked not unkindly, a quizzical look on his chiselled features.

"Nothin', why?" I replied in an almost singsong manner. 

"Have you realised that he's more... open around you?" He pried, knowing that I'd eventually tell him. 

"Not at all."

Steve leaned on the kitchen island, waiting for me to continue.

"But I do find him cute."

Steve smiled. "I think he's smitten by you."

"But, after I told him that I killed for Hydra, he became a bit... distant. I guess he's just disgusted by what I've done. I am, too." I paused, hesitating for a second before continuing. "I've stopped killing for quite some time, though. That's why I resigned from Hydra. I didn't want to kill any more people - it sounds sadistic, but I just got tired of it."

"How did you get to leave Hydra? No-one ever leaves them without being killed." A third, soft voice came from the door.

I was too busy looking at my fingernails to notice Bucky standing at the door, listening to every word I've just said.

"Nobody ever leaves Hydra, not really. I... I, uh, quitted in exchange for my family's undying loyalty (fidelity!) to Hydra, meaning that I got to leave the goddamned place while my whole family stayed." 

I swallowed, then continued. "The terms of the resignation were that if I aided another organisation, my family, namely my brother, would be used as leverage against me. There a chance that my brother's being hurt right now for me being here."

I dared to look up at Bucky, who'd walked over to Steve. 

"So, Tella, your brother is being punished for you being here, right now?" Steve asked.

"Possibly," I replied simply, turning my back on him and pouring myself a glass of water from the jug next to the serving plate. 

I sipped the water shakily, feeling the glass of water slip out of my hands. I watched it fall onto the tiled floor, the water spilling everywhere. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "Do you know where the rags are? I clean that up, I'm so sorry, really sorry, oh god-"

"Tella, you're rambling," Bucky stated, deciding to rest his flesh hand on the small of my back. He guided me to a high seat on the island, bending down slightly to look at me squarely in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He ordered, his voice strained with concern. 

"Why would I? I was your prisoner. All I wanted to do was to escape." I said bitterly. I looked over to where I was earlier - Steve was cleaning up the mess I'd made with a mop he found somewhere.

“Do you?” Bucky asked, eyebrows raised gently.

“Do I…”

“Do you still want to leave us?”

I titled my head, biting the inside of my lip before answering. “I honestly don’t know.”

Bucky smiled softly, taking a step forward. 

"Tella, I used to believe that no one cared about me, that I was the only one facing problems in the team." Bucky put his hands on my shoulders - making me remember that night when he had a nightmare. "I didn't let anyone in, choosing to dig myself into a hole that I couldn't have gotten out of without help from Steve." 

I tilt my head to the side, motioning him to continue.

"Just know that you can confide in me, yeah? I might not be the kindest person in the world, but you can trust me, doll." Bucky hoisted himself up into the seat next to mine, turning so he was facing me once again.

"Why should I? I don't know who I can trust anymore, Bucky." I began, remembering my graphic design company that seemed to have existed a lifetime ago. "I hired ten workers, just ten, expecting them to be graphic artists and only graphic artists. I can't believe that I trusted goddamn Hydra to stay out of my life after leaving them for good. They promised me, Buck. They promised."

Clenching my hands into two tight fists and allowing overgrown fingernails to dig into the palms of my hands, I made up my mind:

I was going back to Hydra to get my family back.


End file.
